Stag
by Raven Of Old
Summary: The story of a tribute named Hart Moore from District 10 chosen for the 72nd Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**1 – Reaping Day**

Hart smiles a little to himself as the new Peacekeepers seem to be unaccustomed to District 10's unique and eternally prevalent cologne. He knows he shouldn't find amusement in such things but it is hard not to; those that won't be staying past today's Reaping Day celebrations will have quite the time.

Those that arrived today as part of a personnel rotation will give up trying to keep their uniform such a sharp shade of white in a month; and stop smelling the animals a month after that.

For District 10 is the livestock district; where a lot of the Capital's meat and skins come from. Mind you the leathers will stop over in District 1 before making it to the Capital but still...

Cows, horses, birds...there is never a point when live stock aren't being moved along the streets so the idea that an animal won't brush up against a Peacekeeper is preposterous. Once some of them tried to make the locals ensure the animals were spotless at all times, but that lead to a failure to meet proper production quotas. Forcing people to do so much superfluous busy work is one of the few times where it was the Peacekeepers and not the people, who ended up getting punished.

The fourteen year old boy starts to sing to the bovine he is leading home; the cows always seem to respond better when he sings to them. If there is one thing Hart can do is sing; he may not have the most meat on his bones, or the best frame for raising cattle but he can sing and often does so to help raise everyone's spirits.

Today more so, people are stopping and listening to Hart's song as he walks by. He looks at them and smiles but most don't have the courage to meet his gaze today. Normally his smile can draw out at least a bemused head shaking from people but not today; today they all look so sad.

Hart can't hold it against them; today is Reaping Day. The day where two families will send a child to die for the amusement of the Capital.

Once long ago Hart had asked why this had to happen, yes he had seen the 'educational film' they play every year during the Reaping but he still couldn't understand.

What happened apparently was that the thirteen districts surrounding the Capital grew tired of never having enough to survive while the Capital had too much. The confrontation grew in scale until an actual war broke out, but the Capitol had machines, better technology and a whole bunch of people that are paid to stand around in case there was someone to fight one day.

They mutated the animals into monsters, rained fire down from the sky and even did something to District 13 that not only killed everyone there but made sure no one would be able to go back for a long, long time.

After that came the punishment; simply known as "The Hunger Games" which is when each District has to tribute a boy and a girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen. From there they are forced to fight to the death in an arena for the amusement of the Capitol. If you win the Capital gives you stuff and might make life slighter better for your District for a year.

Hart asked his parents; "When will the Capitol stop punishing us?"

Neither of his parents had responded.

People always get extra sad on Reaping Day when Hart is around; most likely because they know that the odds have never really been in his family's favour.

During Reaping Day there are those that take bets on who will be chosen, but there is an extra side bet you can take that says Hart Moore will not be selected. The odds on that one have been really high both years Hart's name has been in the mix.

Once the beast is safe in its pen Hart runs up to the house and as he does every time he comes home he throws open the door and happily greets his parents. Today though the somber mood of the room causes his constant smile to slip and his body to lose its exuberance.

"Hey there son. You get her home OK?"

Hart nods at his dad; who nods then looks down to his own feet. "You go on and get cleaned up. The bath is ready, and the clothes are laid out on your bed."

Hart goes to head to the bath but pauses for a moment to hug and kiss his mother on her cheek. "Hey momma.."

She doesn't respond in anyway, just looks forward as though Hart wasn't there. After waiting a moment hart continued on to his bath; his mother always gets like this leading up to Reaping Day. Tonight she will be the exact opposite; she will be smothering him in attention. All he has to do is wait until then.

On Reaping Day you have to make sure you look enough for the cameras; so Hart scrubs everything thoroughly even between his toes. Half way through that exercise he pauses and wonders why he is being that thorough; it's not like the cameras will be able to see inside his boots.

He finishes his toes though; you should never leave things half done.

On the bed he finds very nice, new looking clothes and as always his grandmother's pendent. The pendent was made of some kind of steel and was a stag surrounded by what looked like small roses.

The stag was suppose to help him find what he needs and guide him should things ever go astray. It had been hers, but when she died it had been left to him with instructions that it only be worn on Reaping Day.

Hart called it a good luck charm once but his father had corrected him; saying it was much more. What exactly, he couldn't put into words, but still far more than a simple good luck charm.

Once he finishes getting dressed he presents himself to his father for inspection.

Jordan Moore tries to force a smile as he looks at his son all dressed up for the slaughter but can't hold it up. He clasps a hand on the boy's shoulder and nods; his mind won't let him skip over how thin and lanky Hart is. Sure he might be strong for his size but his size isn't much; then there is the biggest weakness his son will have in the arena staring back at him. Those big brown soft eyes that would never hurt a soul and cries when he does something to make someone else sad or mad.

What happens if this is the year? Wait two weeks and watch him get cut down in the opening minutes? Jordan is uncertain he has the courage to do that again; he has had to watch the Games too many times with vested interest.

The idea of watching the final countdown knowing it will be his boy's last fifteen seconds in this world? The idea he may have to think about the option of doing that almost has him fall apart. He can't fall apart though, if he does then Hart will have no one there for him. Seeing as his mother checks out almost a week before the big day.

He knows he can't blame his wife but he does; he has the same pain she does. He wants to go as numb as she is; but they still have a boy to take care of. A fair, blond headed boy that taught himself to sing and must be terrified of this day in ways that either of them can imagine so no he can't blame his wife for checking out but he does anyhow.

"Dad?"

Jordan shakes his head, he must of drifted away for a moment. "You look fine son, you look fine. You wearing your grandmother's pendant?"

Hart reaches inside his shirt and tugs on the chain to bring the pendent to the surface. Jordan nods; "Hide it back in there; gram said to keep it as close to your heart as possible."

Turning to his wife Jordan says, "You ready?"

Unsurprisingly there is no response but she is dressed nicely and her hair is done up so at least she knows to go through the motions still.

Taking her arm in his and wrapping the other one around his son's shoulders he leads them out to the 'celebration'.

The town square has been decorated as though a festival is about to happen but the large screen set up to one side and all the camera about remind people that it is a day of celebration just not for them.

On the stage Mulroch already stands at the microphone; the representative from the Capital is a tall, imposing man wearing shades of grey and black. He is a monster of a man dressed in a series of trench coats; with black hair so long it can brush against his knees when he is standing.

On his face he always wears a pair of black goggles and a scowl; nothing ever changes at least in all the time that Hart can remember.

Hart hugs his parents once more before getting into one of the processing lines. The long single file line; the people at the end of the line that will tag you as you approach; what they wear in order to try and not to get dirty handling the children.

This is exactly how cattle must see things before the slaughter. It is said that people from District 10 have a different understanding of the animals they raise then people of other districts; that it comes from a life time of raising them. This couldn't be further from the case it doesn't come from a life time of raising them; it comes from a life time of killing them.

Every other day of the year District 10 gets to be the Capital they just don't make the animals wear pretty clothes.

When he reaches the desk the attendant asks that he puts his hand forward and Hart tenses up out of reflex. It hurts when the pins that cut the skin on his finger to get the blood they need to prove you are who you are and that you are in fact in attendance do their job.

It is a stinging pain and he always tears up; never cries but tears up none the less. He can see the other teens shake their heads, always wonder how he has made it this long and if he really is a boy after all.

Once attendance has been checked Mulroch motions to the screen; the Capitol's propaganda promoting the Hunger Games as some great event starts to play. Mulroch is a man of few words; he is grim and brooding at all times but apparently the people in the Capital appreciate it else wise he wouldn't get the job year after year.

The video ends and Mulroch motions to the bowl on his left and without looking reaches in, ruffles his fingers around for a moment then pulls up a piece of paper.

"Jaynette Horner."

The crowd begins to part around a tall, sturdy eighteen year old girl who is trying not to cry. No surprise that she was picked; not only do they add your name more and more each year you are eligible but you can gain extra rations by adding your name additional times. A practice Hart has been forbidden to do.

A couple of female voices call out from the crowd; most likely her sisters and she starts to call out to them; to remain where they are and that things will be fine.

Mulroch though isn't the type that likes pandering for the camera or dramatics; he motions to a Peacekeeper who moves through the crowd, grabs Jaynette by the arm and drags her to the stage. Mulroch points to a position on the stage and once he drags Jaynette there the Peacekeeper returns to his original spot.

_ 'One for being twelve...two more for being thirteen...and this year there would be three more for being fourteen...I should be fine. The odds of being chosen are so small in comparison to others.' _Hart thinks to himself as Mulroch motions for the bowl with the boy's names in it.

He pulls out the pendant and looks at its details in the light as Mulroch calls out the name.

"Hart Moore."


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – A Lonesome Goodbye**

_'Well there's that...' _Hart tucks the pendant back under his shirts and starts to make his way towards the stage. He hesitates half way to try and look to find his parents among the crowd; they are easy to find.

His father is on his hands and knees slapping at the compact dirt and sobbing, which must be heartrendingly delightful for those watching at home. His mother's reaction would be far less entertaining for the home crowds but much sadder for those that know her.

The neighbour from down the way is tugging on her arm; and she is not responding. People are saying her name, and snapping their fingers...but she is not responding.

Hart turns his attention back to the stage and continues forward. No point in dwelling on it; his mother is gone, further than she has ever been before, and chances are she won't be coming back. _'Chances are I won't be coming back either...I wonder if we will both end up in the same place? Wouldn't that be nice?'_

A peacekeeper has started to approach Hart, he guesses that he is taking too long. Before the man can reach him he starts to jog up to the stage; as he passes by the uniformed man in his brilliant whites he gives a half smile and genuine apology.

It is not the fault of this peacekeeper or any other, nor is it really the fault of Mulroch, the Mayor or anyone else here so why be mad at them? Why be sullen about things? Despair being one of the last things he thinks about as his life counts down seems wasteful and petty; two traits no one up till now could use to describe Hart.

When he gets up on stage first Hart shakes hands with Jaynette then faces the ground with a soft smile and nods to the assembled group almost as if saying 'It's alright, I don't mind being here.'

As Mulroch steps back to allow the mayor to read the Treaty of Treason, Hart can't help but notice that a lot of people are staring at him. Not just the stage but specifically him with looks of sadness on their faces ranging from frowns to full blown tears.

_ 'Why are they all so sad? If I got picked that means their sons didn't. Normally people look downtrodden by this point but this is something more...'_

The grimmer than average mood of the audience must be starting to bring down the viewers for a runner approaches Mulroch, whispers something quickly, then runs off. Mulroch snaps his fingers, points to Hart and Jaynette then past them.

The two tributes step forward putting on their best smiles; raise their hands to wave and in fairly good unison; considering it was unpractised; exclaim. "Happy 72nd Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!"

People are still too upset; not wanting the Capital to be unhappy with what they are watching Hart turns to Mulroch. In a quiet rushed voice he asks; "Sir, can I address everyone for a few moments? I can get people off this sour note."

If the Capital doesn't have a good show they make take it out on those that caused the problem, Hart didn't want that to happen to his home.

The peacekeepers move to grab the tributes by the arm and begin, if need be, dragging them into the District governance building. Mulroch holds up his hand though; an apparent order to pause.

For long moments Mulroch stares Hart down; the man is intimidating to be sure but Hart can't think of a reason or action he has taken where he deserves to feel intimidated.

_'No malice, no defiance, no humour. What are you up to?'_ Mulroch believes that he has gotten good at reading people's intentions and, of lesser importance, their feelings from their eyes. Years of ferrying boy and girls to their deaths has given him a tremendous amount of insight into people and their tells. This boy's eyes show nothing but concern and a willingness to help; meaning he is probably daft.

Mulroch nods; and the peacekeepers back off giving Hart some space and a narrow path to the podium.

Hart walks up to the microphone and smiles at the crowd, without hesitation the boy starts to sing. At first he just wants to sing through a verse, just to give people a reason to be less sad but as always his emotions start to pour out as the song swells in depth.

The song is normally sung at funerals after the dead have been buried; it is a song that tries to get those gathered to focus on the positive aspects of the person's life; to take a person's thoughts away from the fact they are dead and more to how they, those that remain, are still alive.

There is no sadness or regret in his voice as he sings; he truly believes that the Reaping is over and everyone should be happy with the results; happy that their loved ones have been spared for another year.

Aside from Jaynette's family of course.

Ever since he was ten Hart has had a voice that people consider to be beautiful and strong; he has sung at funerals, weddings, and birthdays. Most people know his voice from the random songs he sings while he goes about his daily life; the songs that some have said help them make it through their days of need and trial.

Hart Moore; his incredible voice, his unending optimism and his kind soul that is willing to help another for no other reason than the fact that they need it is a treasure to the people of District 10. None have said it to him; believing there is either no need or that such a comment would embarrass or ruin the boy's disposition.

That treasure is on the verge of being lost; and yet here he is asking them to be happy. How can they not oblige someone who has helped so many, done so much for others, and is most likely making a last request for their benefit?

After a verse and a bit the spirits of the people seem to be lifting so Hart cuts himself short, and nods once more to the crowd before turning away from them. He looks at the pair of peacekeepers that were originally moving to grab him and nods; "Sorry for the delay sirs, do what you need to."

The two men each grab Hart by an upper arm and lead him off; they don't grip him as tightly as they normally would.

Each tribute is placed in a comfortably styled sitting room; where the families and friends each get a few minutes to say their goodbyes. All under the watchful eye of a peacekeeper that Mulroch has insisted to be mandatory in the rooms after an incident a few years ago that almost went very, very, poorly for everyone.

Once Hart has found a place to sit that is comfortable enough to enjoy but not so comfortable that he will risk falling asleep he turns his attention to the peacekeeper.

The man looks to be just entering his twenties; tall, built like a horse and looking very upset but trying to hide it. "Everything OK sir?"

The man doesn't acknowledge the question.

Hart continues on; "I don't recognize you, is this your first time in District 10? If so, the best thing to do is let your uniform air out before having it washed; that will help get the cattle smell out."

The peacekeeper moves his eyes to look in Hart's direction; "Your family should be here in a moment."

"No one is coming to say goodbye to me."

The matter of fact tone that sounds so accepting of such an idea can't help but force the peacekeeper to snap his head to face Hart directly. "What makes you say that?"

"My parents said goodbye to me on my twelfth birthday; and informed me then that would be the only time they could do it. I now understand why. My father, a tower of defiance, and hope that this wouldn't happen to me has toppled...I saw it on my way to the stage.

Which leaves my mother with no support. Her mind must just be waiting for her body to catch up with it, wherever it has gone."

Peacekeeper Elliot was told that this was the hardest part of his duties; when the families say their good byes...when the lovers are torn asunder...the tears, the screaming, the clawing and flailing...

He watched all sorts of recorded goodbye situations and found he could get through them all without so much as getting misty eyed. This though may prove to be too much for his first time on this duty; something about the acceptance of what the boy is saying is more rending than hours of screaming pleas and rivers of tears.

To prevent himself from getting emotional; also to prevent the young teen from quietly accepting his fate alone Elliot engages the tribute in conversation. Doing so is against the rules but a little idle chat will make things easier for the both of them.

"That song...that was amazing."

Hart smiles, "Thanks, I'm just glad people found some solace in it. Everyone doesn't have to be so sad today; this afternoon is the time when their family will be the safest will be for an entire year. Why be sad at other people's poss when you should be grateful for your own gain."

Before Elliot can comment further the door is flung open and a furious Mulroch is standing there. "Sir I..."

Mulroch motions for the peacekeeper to leave. Not wanting him to get in trouble for trying to be nice Hart tries to shift blame to him; what else can they do to him?

"Mulroch, sir it was my fault I..."

Hart stops mid-sentence; Mulroch is pointing at him with an expression that warns against doing anything aside from continuing to sit there quietly. Hart shrinks back, he feels sorry for the peacekeeper but fears that there is perhaps there is something more Mulroch can do to him and deciding he doesn't want to find out.

Hart feels terrible once the room is empty and the door is closed; he shouldn't have been such a coward. His chest tightens and he starts to cry; the peacekeeper didn't need to have this happen to him. He was just trying to do his duty and gets caught up in non-sense by a fourteen year old twig of a cattle rancher who will probably smell like cows when they bury him.

Mulroch not being known as a kind man could ruin that peacekeeper's career! How will that affect the man's family?

Hart cries freely now...for the peacekeeper. Who else would he be crying for? Himself? What would the point be? His dying will help keep other families together. His parents? Why cry for them? They have been preparing themselves for this day for over fourteen years; you can't have children when you live in a district if you can't accept this going in.

So there is no one he can be crying for except that peacekeeper...

The tears stop after about twenty minutes; the remaining half an hour is spent cleaning himself up and wondering if his father will remember to feed the cattle this evening.

That and inadvertently listening to Jaynette's family say goodbye to her; things at one point get so loud that Hart would have believed they were in the same room as him if his eyes and mind were insisting that they weren't.

The peacekeepers bring him to the train; the one he had started up a conversation with earlier is not among them. As he is being dragged away from the comfortable room he looks out a window gazing at his district one last time. Already the crowd has dispersed and people are trying to get back to normal; _'Goodbye District 10...thank you for everything you've given me.'_

A few minutes later he is pushed onto a sleek looking train; much nicer looking than the cattle car trains he has seen when helping his father herd animals for transport.

The train's door closes behind him and it the realization hits him; no one said good bye to him even as a formality, not even the peacekeeper he got in trouble. No one...

He falls to his knees in the train car's hallway and begins to sob; the tears come free as his hands cover his face. _'Why didn't anyone say good bye?'_


End file.
